Myrtellie Sprigs
Myrtellie Sprigs, better known as Ellie, is the daughter of the myrtle fairy and her prince from The Myrtle. Due to recent doubts about her fate, she is currently Neutral. Physical Appearance Like most members of the fae, Ellie is often descried as beautiful. She has soft, gently curving features, and an innocent, child-like look about her. Her wide almond eyes are a deep shade of coral blue, and she is relatively pale-skinned. She stands petite at 5'1", with small hands & feet. Her relatively straight golden hair falls to her mid-waist abd is pulled back in a ponytail that she usually lets rest on her left shoulder. Unlike most fairies, Ellie does not have wings. Outfit Ellie wears a black tank top underneath a supposedly strapless green shirt with a leaf-vein pattern etched into it. The shirt feels like soft, dry baby leaves, to the point that it is unknown as to whether the shirt is actually made of leaves or not. on her arms are tight black sleeves that don't quite reach up to her shoulders. She wears a flowing, light green skirt with cloth-made, purple myrtle flowers sewn at the hem. Her shoes are black heels, the heels of which resembe green vines with purple myrtle flowers crawling up them. In her hair is a green scarf with a large myrtle flower tucked into it. Personality Ellie is a relatively cheerful kind of girl, but she's rather flaky and doesn't have much self-assurance. Her confidence comes in short bursts which usually result in crushing failure or cautious, mild victory. She does appear to have some of the traits of a perfect fairy-princess: politeness, a kind smile, generosity, poise. Ellie has a great sense of balance and is never seen stumbling. She is a large fan of dance and the theatre arts, though the latter is a little harder for her due to her slight stage fright. Ellie was always the type who wanted to make her parents proud, and who often did so successfully, though she fears that rebelling might not make her parents so happy, so she continues to act like a Royal. Ellie is very afraid of sharp objects and other things that could, in theory, tear a person(or a sprig of myrtle) into shreds. History Ellie was born to the myrtle fairy and her prince, rather than simply wished for like in her tale. She grew up in her parents' kingdom for the majority of her life. In the last year of junior high and for most of freshman year, Ellie had unintentionally ended up in a relationship with Matthew Frollo, though she broke it off before sophomore year to make way for her destiny. Clubs Fantale Drama Ellie is a member of fantale drama. She usually doesn't get big roles, which she's rather relieved about. She sometimes goes to the drama room after club meetings have ended so that she can help paint the set. A Very Fairy Dance Club Ellie is a member of A Very Fairy Dance Club, though most of her dancing time is spent frolicking in the Enchanted Forest. Relationships Myrtle: Myrtle is Ellie's mother, who led Myrtellie in the arts of becoming a proper princess. The Prince: The prince is Ellie's father. Penelope Potts: Penelop Potts is Ellie's roommate and her closest BFFA. She finds Penelope very encouraging. Angelique Peau d'Ane: Angelique is one of Ellie's BFFAs. Antonia Hakan: Antonia is one of Ellie's BFFAs. Matthew Frollo: Matthew Frollo is Ellie's ex-boyfriend. Trivia *Ellie never uses her full first name in a casual context and prefers to just introduce herself as Ellie Sprigs. *Ellie's least favorite flower is the daisy. She finds them stuck-up. *Ellie's tower-mate in Damsel-in-Distressing is Sandy Triton. *Ellie's class schedule contains the following courses, in alphabetical(not chronological) order: Crown-culus; Damsel-in-Distressing; Environmental Magic; Geografairy; Hexonomics; Muse-ic; Princessology Category:Characters Category:Princess Category:Neutral Category:Damsel Category:Sophomore Category:The Myrtle